


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑥

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876
Kudos: 1





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑥

“咦，没想到老头子你也会装这个。”  
“有一定了解。”  
宇智波带土靠坐在沙发一侧，把肩悬在扶手上。以斑的身高来说，这个高度只能让他蹲着才能给带土按好义肢。但这幅画面在俩人潜意识里都过于诡异，无需言表，他们同时起身走到办公桌边，让斑坐在椅子上给带土装义肢。  
“那我还需要贴暖宝宝吗？”  
“在家里和公司就不用了，出去嘛，看情况。”  
“…哦”  
“一个小鬼瞎跑什么。”  
“对不起。”  
“？”意外的老实。斑抬眼看了有点蔫儿的带土，“你不高兴？”  
带土听了咂咂嘴，“没有。”  
哦，然后宇智波斑就当他确实没啥事，装好义肢放他一边玩去。带土更不高兴了：我说我没有就是没有吗，哼，不知道斑和千手扉间悄悄说了什么……要是斑伤心我也不是不可以把肩膀借给他靠靠，结果他就是什么都不说，搞得我也不好开口安慰。想到这里带土抓起放在桌子上的布丁就往嘴里塞。

从千手扉间那儿回来后斑的心情看不出有什么明显的变化，他提着一个小礼盒，把它放在办公桌上后，就一直坐在靠椅上盯着看。斑抱肩思索了一会儿，又转移视线到带土身上。带土被盯的不明所以，还想着如果要骂就赶紧骂吧给我个痛快，看斑没那个意思，他又举起布丁问：“你要吃？”斑眯了眯眼，这个布丁又是哪儿来的。见带土吃了也没什么问题，张了张嘴。  
“……要我喂你？”带土用金属勺子指了指自己又指了指斑。  
斑保持嘴微微张开的姿态不动。  
“……但是我拒绝！我宇智波带土最喜欢做的事就是对自以为是的人说不…”  
斑不为所动。  
唔，完全不知道他在想什么。是不是斑伤心过度坏掉了。带土心里又跟着泛起难过，他晃了晃盘子里已经没剩几口的布丁，这大概是什么高级货，口感和弹性都一级棒。盯着还在摇摆的布丁，带土觉得自己小心脏也跟着一摇一摆。就当是提前照顾斑的老年生活好了，宇智波带土用勺子挖了一大口直直送到斑的面前。  
斑很理所当然的咬着勺子顶端，贴着勺子把布丁一口没剩地滑入口中，极其享受地品味这甜品带来的幸福，然后等着下一勺。  
“好吃吗？”问了句废话，看斑那表情能不好吃么。  
“……你吃了你不知道。”  
“我没注意。”带土心虚地说，这倒不是撒谎。他只是想吃着解气，反正斑把他当小孩子什么都不和他说，自己生生气和斑也没关系。有时候觉得自己真是自私，擅自想要插足别人的私事。可是他现在和斑是家人啊！家人不就应该互相扶持互相帮助，隐瞒有什么意思呢。  
但比起带土疯狂的碎碎念，此刻斑只想着：带土这小子跟着自己混了段时间，口味都吃高了。

装上右手的带土又开始活蹦乱跳了，回到家后他和泉奈热情地喷了斑一脸彩纸屑，帮着一起布置房间，把彩带彩灯从这头拉到那头，身高够不到的地方踩个小板凳也能勉强够上。做完这些又赶紧跑去打开装有气球的袋子，努力吹起来，橡胶苦涩的味道在嘴里蔓延，倒也是不错的特别体验。一会儿他看见角落里放的一棵落灰的圣诞树模型，“啊，是老头子。”用手扫了扫浮在表面的灰尘，摸出一顶圣诞帽给它扣上。

斑欣赏完俩人忙碌的身影，拆起礼盒。  
意料之内的是一盒豆皮寿司，切，整的一点新意都没有。  
话虽如此，斑拿起一块慢慢享受，毕竟是自己喜欢的东西，再怎么也不嫌弃。  
送这样的礼物当然不是扉间的错，本来宇智波他们家就不差什么，凡是能用钱买到的都和纸一样轻飘飘，再何况扉间能送宇智波东西已经是奇迹了，即使是打着他大哥的名号送的也是奇迹！

抬起装在里面的甜品盒子，黏在下面的纸片才突然轻悠悠地飘在地上。

“嗯？”难道是什么温泉旅行招待券三人份什么的吗！

斑俯身去捡，翻过背着的纸片，上面写着：

“义肢义眼无限期更换八折券。——千手扉间”

扔了。

宇智波带土看见跑过来把纸片从垃圾桶里挽救出来，捧在上手读出来：“‘……无限更换八折券，千手扉间’。啊！好东西！”泉奈听见扉间的名字也凑过来瞅，“哦！确实是好东西，连我还没给过呢。……虽然也没什么用，但我们学校好多人都难求一张诶。”  
“没用为什么还要啊？”带土疑惑。  
“因为佷稀少嘛。这就是收集的乐趣。”  
“哇！”带土不明觉厉，但是这东西对他其实就蛮有用，可以省下一大笔钱，以后还钱也轻松一点。毕竟斑他刻意在他的床头挂了个小本本，都记录着每次花了多少钱。带土无聊的时候会翻着看，掰着手指算着“生命不可承受之重”。

这竟然是这么厉害的东西吗？！  
虽然没什么用，但这张签着千手白毛名字的破纸片好像突然散发出了高贵的气质。  
————————  
“哥哥，生日快乐！”泉奈端出早已准备好的蛋糕，上面幼稚的插着数字“2”和“4”的蜡烛。  
带土要关灯，被斑制止了，带土疑惑：“你不许愿吗？”  
“……没什么特别的愿望。”能平安的过日子就行了，斑想，但这种愿望我不会向别人祈祷的，我自己就能做到。  
“诶…”带土看起来很失落，“那我们给你唱生日歌。”  
“免了。”  
“你这样一点过生日的气氛都没有！！”

“形式上的东西没有必要。”  
“那好吧…”带土失望地从电灯开关旁边离开。  
回到餐桌见斑朝他伸着个手。这又几个意思？？带土他疑惑着，小心翼翼试探着把自己小手叠在斑手上。  
…………

“……我的礼物呢？你不会没准备吧。”  
说好不喜欢形式上的东西呢？？！带土羞耻地把自己手从斑手上拿开，“我当然有准备，等着吓一跳吧！”  
他跑回自己房间内去，一阵翻找后拿出一顶假发和黑色马甲。  
他把假发和衣服一套，活脱脱就是个小宇智波斑。

抱着本百科全书一屁股坐在沙发上，带土翘着个二郎腿开始“认真”看书，他翻了俩页，理了理嗓子：  
【泉奈，给我泡壶茶。】  
哦这个成熟稳重的声音！！！  
“小宇智波斑”拿出他的粉红手机，单手帅气一翻盖贴到耳边：  
【白绝又把尺寸画错了？他干什么吃的，叫他过来。】  
嗯这个霸气冷漠的声音！！！  
接着他放下手机，眼神凌冽地盯着斑看：  
【带土，作业做好了吗，拿给我看看。……还不错，要吃红豆糕吗？】  
诶你怎么给自己放水，语调变温柔了喂！

表演完这三个场景，带土斜着个眼信心满满地等着兄弟二人的反应。见他们竟然没什么特别表现，心里很是无语，膨胀在心上的虚荣小气球啪地破了。带土丧气地把假发一摘，心里郁闷。

其实他不知道兄弟俩正因为太过于惊讶而回神中。即使见过不少大场面，但他宇智波斑的模仿秀还真第一次见（也没别人敢模仿了。）。心想原来他们家基因还能点在表演天赋上。

“你什么时候学会的？”泉奈想以后和他老哥通电话一定要多注意注意，指不定哪天让他带甜品的人就是带土了。  
“哼~”带土重拾信心，扬起他骄傲的小脑袋，转着手中的假发，“像吧？”  
斑很开心的笑了。他真的被逗乐了，唇角微微勾出好看的弧度，黑曜石似的眼睛里是和往常不一样的温柔，他勾勾手指，带土见了眼神一亮，扔下假发小跳到斑的面前。  
但结果斑只是捏了捏他的脸蛋，又揉乱了带土的发型。带土揪着变翘的发梢，他今天实在不知道最近斑到底在想什么，尽做些让人不琢磨不透的事情。他能敏感地发现别人的情绪变化，但要他猜那人在想什么，有时却始终想不明白。  
在睡觉带土又跑去悄悄问了斑的生日愿望，斑还是告诉他没有许愿。  
元旦期间三人去神社祈福，回家路上带土不死心又缠着斑问他的新年愿望，斑依旧告诉他没有许愿。  
这种排外感让带土很不爽，但平时生活也如往常一样没有多大变化，他只能做好自己能做的事情，等着斑有天“良心发现”，到时候自己再“大发慈悲”地听斑吐露心声。

所以在开学前，斑带带土去参加千手柱间话漩涡水户婚礼的时候，他着实心里充满了惊喜，被人需要的感觉温暖了他的心扉，他把自己打扮得像个小乌鸦，一身漆黑，极其配合的打上白色领带，还抹上摩斯讲刘海全梳了上去，努力向着成熟大人的方向靠拢。斑则是扎上了低马尾，此外三人几乎是一样的着装。  
婚礼是日式婚礼，得力于千手与漩涡的名气，到场了不少颇有成就的大家族。远处漩涡水户的美丽红发使带土想起了他原来的师母，还没发出感叹就看见番茄炒鸡蛋配色的熟悉身影，果然老师和师母都受邀到场，师母一本热情地为新婚夫妇送上祝福。在辈分上漩涡水户比玖辛奈大上好几辈，但现实却是玖辛奈比她先结了婚，几个月前还生了孩子。  
“师母的恢复力真好…话说他们怎么没有带鸣人？”  
“带小婴儿做什么。又吵又闹的，见了心烦。”  
带土跟着斑一起进入会场，颇有自觉的没有四处乱跑。不知道水门老师有没有看到自己，但是斑是绝对没有带他见往日恩师的意思。他想他可以在婚礼结束后去问个好，就掏出手机发了条短信去关心鸣人的状况，没想却收到卡卡西和琳在一起照顾小鸣人的炫耀照片。  
至于宇智波泉奈，他一进场就跑到千手扉间那儿，不嫌无聊地盯着扉间和桃华有条不紊地清点红包和到场嘉宾人数。也不知道他说了什么，扉间把记事本扔给桃华，自己和泉奈到角落互怼起来。带土想，这人遇见泉奈老哥也能有不理智的一面。那么斑的另一面呢？他在喜欢的人面前是不是也有别的一面？斑做事一向雷厉风行，冷酷无情，待人也总是以一股居高临下，不肯被人亲近的态度，但这样的形容也只是外人对他的刻板印象罢了。带土想自己目前还没见过斑对他发过特别严重的脾气，就算做错事，斑也只是恨铁不成钢似得叹口气，继续教他怎么才是对的。斑就像泉奈说的好哥哥，柱间口中的温柔的人，也是自己……向往成为的对象。所以自己才会有意无意的模仿起斑的行事作风？模仿过斑的声音后，他甚至想留和斑一样的长发。

婚礼正式开始前宇智波斑带着带土去和千手柱间寒暄了几句，无非是什么“祝贺你结婚”，“新婚快乐早生贵子”这样与他人无异的客套话。柱间有些惊异于斑的到来，但同时也心觉理所当然的接受了他的祝福。好像是自己过于担心了，柱间想，斑真的就是他所熟悉的宇智波斑，就算有了挫折也会想办法振作起来，继续朝自己的道路前进。

婚礼过程对于带土真的是极其枯燥，他盯着新娘的红发，配上白无垢真是绚丽无比。心想这是斑喜欢的人的婚礼，那么斑一定是很喜欢漩涡水户了，而他和千手柱间又是多年的好友……于是自己为了好朋友的幸福，果断选择了退步，即使心如刀割，也要来见最喜欢的人最美时刻的样子…呜呜呜，这一出狗血的脑补感动的带土开始幻想起自己参加琳和卡卡西的婚礼的样子，这么一想他更要哭了：卡卡西，卡卡西，你一定要给琳幸福啊……。隔着八百里远的卡卡西打了个喷嚏，果然冬春换季也要注意保暖加衣。  
带土一系列心理活动完了，他感动地擦擦微红的眼眶，想看看斑是不是和他一样眼里饱含深情的泪水，却发现人家压根儿没往台子上看，更别说什么泪水。  
斑无语地观看完带土的哑剧，嘲笑道：“别人结婚你激动个什么劲。”

“……”我这不是替你哭吗！带土羞耻地觉得自己自作多情，“我眼里进沙了！”  
“那给你买个防风镜。”  
带土想这个老头子肯定在不知道的时候调查过自己，连以前要戴防风镜他都知道。之前出事故被砸了个粉碎，他正愁自己失去了标志性物品，就点点头答应。三分钟后带土反应过来这根本就是老头子哄小孩的随口一说，又急忙拉着斑说：“不用了！我不要！”  
“那你要喝果汁吗。菜虽然要等致辞结束后才能吃，但是饮料没关系。”  
“要。”于是带土接过斑递来的橙汁咕咚咕咚喝起来。  
喝完才发现又被耍了。在场似乎就他一个未成年，其他人桌子下都放着一箱啤酒。所以那瓶果汁还是斑专门让人从大老远递过来的，呜呜呜因为我是小孩子吗！所以不可以喝酒！  
虽然带土很郁闷，但斑觉得逗他异常好玩。为了挽回带土的一丢丢自尊心，斑给他倒了小半杯啤酒。  
带土觉得啤酒固然难喝，但是他觉得作为一个“大人”，又毅然为自己倒上了一杯，小口小口抿起来。

“哥哥，给小孩子喝酒真的没问题吗…”泉奈有些担心，他自己是不喜欢喝酒的类型，宁可选择白水也不沾酒精。没有成年之际斑也是从来不让泉奈喝酒，必要的时候都会替泉奈挡酒，让他自己喝的烂醉，等睡醒再吐个痛快。  
因为所给予感情不同，所以对待方式也微妙的不同起来吗？泉奈是理所当然把带土当做弟弟看待，但或许斑在把带土看做自家人的同时，潜意识又告诉他，他们并不是真的有浓厚的亲情关系。

终于到了能动筷子的时间，这时候带土早已喝的双颊通红，斑朝他碗里塞了几块酥炸排骨。意外的没有闹腾，带土双眼迷离地抓起筷子，夹起排骨慢慢往嘴里送，一声不吭啃着，时不时打起嗝，整个人都开始颤的一上一下，震得筷子夹不住东西，骨头掉进碗里叮当作响。

实…实在是……太乖了…！邻桌的母爱都发散到了宇智波这边。斑盯着带土失神的模样，觉得自己好像确实有点欺负过了头，哈哈哈，嘛…反正睡一觉起来就好了。泉奈给带土灌了点白水，稍微使他清醒了些。

新郎新娘挨桌祝酒。到了宇智波这桌，看见抱着玻璃杯发呆的带土，水户惊叹一句哎呀，柱间开玩笑说斑你变了你连小孩子也不放过。  
听见“小孩子”三个字，带土应激地开口：“我不是小孩子！”  
“嗯，是个大孩子了呢。”水户温柔地摸了摸带土头。  
“我不是孩子！唔…别摸我的脑袋。”  
新娘笑着收回了自己的手，斑和泉奈拿着小酒杯起身。  
果然到了这一刻，斑就很想感叹点什么，感叹什么好呢？他想了又想，怕一开口把自己酸到，就只好客套地把祝福又念遍了，末了想起来什么，泄气地从口里又蹦出一句：“…以后泉奈也麻烦你们了。”  
“哥哥…？”泉奈惊异于斑对他和扉间关系的默认，心想难道他喝醉了？看了看斑好像也没有多大酒气，“我是不会留下哥哥一个人的…”  
“难道你们还想跟我一起住？”  
完了没救了，哥哥铁定我是要和扉间跑路的人了。  
“我不是这个意思！而且现在不是说这个的时候啦。”

“我会和你永远在一起的，斑。”  
只顾着自说自话四人突然被黏糊糯米的嗓音插入，被无视许久带土抬起头轻轻摇晃着斑的衣摆，俩条眉毛耷拉在脸上，看起来好像被谁欺负惨了，马上就要哭出来。  
“斑，为什么什么都不告诉我…”  
“我对你到底算是什么……不是家人吗？”  
“我长大绝对不会抛下你不管的。”  
“你不是还要我给你养老吗…”

越说越没底气，在得不到答案的沉默里逐渐冒出了更多的眼泪。啊，太丢人了，即使有人告诉他被收养的孩子最怕的是被抛弃，带土以前也压根儿没朝这个方向考虑过。他觉得他和斑会永远在一起，因为是家人，所以……快点回答我啊。


End file.
